1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for adding scan data to a computer work area, and especially relates to the method for adding scan image files or text to a work area in the computer operating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional scan operation comprises the following steps. First, the user opens a scanner application program on the computer and selects the scanner and its driver via the user interface. Then the user selects the image output mode and the output destination of scan image files. If the user selects the PDF reader as the program for viewing a scan image, when the scan operation is completed the obtained scan image file will be opened in a new window of the PDF reader. If the user selects the default storage path, such as the “My Documents” file folder, as the output destination, the scan image file will be stored in the “My Documents” file folder.
However, in the above scan operation it takes the user much time in setting up the scanner application program. And, if the user needs to insert the scan image file as an object in a word file, the user must open up the word file first and perform the procedure for “Insert Object” step by step.